NaLu Fluff Week 2018
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Las dulces historias continuarán, existirán nuevas aventuras y hermosos momentos los unirá más en cada capítulo. Lean y disfruten que es gratis. Porque las historias de Natsu y Lucy nunca acabarán, seguirán creciendo. #NaLuFluffWeek2018
1. Introducción

Hoy, Viernes 7 de Septiembre del presente año; Yo AnZuZu Dragneel; seré la encargada de dar la siguiente información con suma importancia para la comunidad interesada.

* * *

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen!

Sean bienvenidos a una edición más de ¡NaLu Fluff Week edición 2018!

Me trae una gran felicidad el poder seguir en estas Week's que a muchos de nosotros nos fascina sobre nuestra serie favorita, Fairy Tail, y sobre la pareja que todo este tiempo hemos amado y apreciado: Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia (NaLu)

Los temas a tratar para este año son los siguientes:

 **Prompts 8 de Septiembre - 14 de Septiembre**

1\. Confession - Confesión

2\. Kisses - Besos

3\. Comfort/Blanket - Comodidad / Manta

4\. Sunset - Puesta de sol

5\. Adventure - Aventura

6\. Protection - Protección

7\. Future - Futuro

 **BONUS Septiembre 7 Septiembre 15**

1\. Candy/Colourful - Caramelo / Colorido

2\. Plushies - Peluches

* * *

 **Aclaración: Estos son los temas que se escogieron en el perfil de Tumblr y los cuales serán a tratar para estos días, si quieren ver más sobre estos temas, no olviden visitar el perfil del mismo "NaLu Fluff Week" donde cada artista y escritor tendrán una forma diferente de ver este día.**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Las historias son de mi autoría, cualquier farsa en alguna plataforma para fanfic's que sea descubierta haciéndose pasar por su servidora, serán puestos bajo observación y posteriormente serán denunciados por lo mismo.**

* * *

Algunas palabras que les dirigire a los lectores que están leyendo la introducción:

¡Ya es otro año más que participar! Estoy realmente emocionada, porque aparte de tener muchas ganas de escribir, también porque este año al fin regresa nuestra serie favorita y a pesar de que sea la última temporada, me gustaría recordarles que Fairy Tail nunca va a morir, al menos para mi porque yo seguiré escribiendo, el show aún no va acabar para mi.

Al menos, en varios de nosotros vamos atesorar esta serie como algo importante y especial, ya que nos ha dado mucho, yo soy de esas personas que Fairy Tail me lo dio todo. Una familia, un lugar donde realmente puedo pensar que pertenezco, donde puedo olvidar lo que tengo que cargar por culpa de mi familia, donde puedo ser yo y a muchos de ustedes les emocioné lo que escribo, creo que eso significa ser miembro orgulloso de una comunidad donde no importa que pareja nos gusta o cuáles son los pleitos que puede originar. Más que nada es la historia, el desarrollo y demás cosas lo que nos trae aquí.

Dejemos a un lado las diferencias que podamos tener sobre la serie y juntemonos para ser una mejor comunidad donde podamos respetarnos y opinar sin llegar a las agresiones. Sólo así nos podrán valorar como realmente lo somos. ¿No lo creen?

Así que disfrutemos de esta hermosa semana, más dos días adicionales, donde viviremos diferentes historias sobre nuestros protagonistas Natsu y Lucy. Diferentes historias tan dulces que nos harán amarlos más y que vomitaran arcoíris.

Por cada comentario que dejan sin tener obligación alguna, el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más energías de seguir escribiendo y compartiendo sus historias.

Esta es mi forma para dar inicio a esta hermosa semana. ¡Así empezaremos!

¡Yo AnZuZu Dragneel, doy por inaugurado NaLu Fluff Week 2018!

It's showtime!

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 7 de Septiembre de 2018**


	2. BONUS 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Sean bienvenidos al primer bonus y que iniciará este pequeño evento de esto que llamamos NaLu Fluff Week 2018. Es un honor estar aquí un año más, quiero que me perdonen de una vez si ven que mis fics no se suben de acuerdo al día indicado pero como estaré ocupada, entonces puede que me atrase, haré todo lo posible para que esto no pase.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **BONUS 1: Candy/Colourful**

* * *

Lucy una vez se dio cuenta de algo que Natsu prefería nunca hablar de ello y cuando se trataba del tema, este sólo se alejaba. Y es que al chico de cabello rosa y llamativos ojos color jade, odiaba las cosas dulces ya sean caramelos o los mismos chocolates; y amaba las cosas saladas y picosas, aunque era más el picante que otra cosa. Bueno, eso había sido algo fácil de deducir siendo que su amigo era un mago que le gustaba el fuego. Pero siguiendo con el tema principal, fue curioso como lo descubrió.

Era normal que cuando iba por las compras, siempre se comprará dos pequeñas cajas, una caja de chocolates con interior relleno de algún dulce y algunos caramelos de diferentes colores. Era mucho dulce en realidad pero a ella no le importaba cuando podía disfrutarlos y podía pagar con ellos aunque después tuviera que visitar al dentista. Fue en esa misma tarde que descubrió que Natsu podía esculcar cualquier bolsa donde tenia la compra, podía ser carne, pescado, pollo, algunas verduras y frutas. Fue curioso que prefirió dejar a un lado aquellas cajas de dulces por lo que Lucy decidió sacar la que tiene los caramelos redondos y ofrecerle uno al chico.

Pero la cara de asco nunca se le iba a olvidar, vio como el chico arrugo su nariz, era por eso que este había descubierto que en esa bolsa de encontraba aquel dulce y prefirió dejarlo a un lado, entrecerro los ojos, se le notaba enojado pero su mirada no se apartaba de la misma cajita.

 **-¿Porqué no tomas uno?**

 **-Nunca me han gustado como huele** -Se quejó Natsu. **\- Es demasiado dulce que podía lastimar los dientes**

 **-¡Comes carne y nunca tienes los dientes picados!** -Se quejó Lucy. **\- Al menos podrías hacer un esfuerzo para comerlos**

 **-No gracias**

Y esa fue la primera vez que vio como Natsu rechazaba un poco de comida, tal vez no era comida pero era como un pequeño aperitivo. Se sorprendió realmente, aunque el chico le volviera a mirar de forma rara cuando la misma toco su frente con su mano. Lucy pensó que tal vez estaba enfermo y por eso dejo a un lado aquello. Natsu sólo tomó su mano y la alejó de él, le miro con la ceja alzada y tratando de entender el porque hacía eso.

 **-¿Acaso alguien puede odiar los dulces?** -Pregunto Lucy.

 **-Al menos conmigo si** -Suspiro Natsu. **\- Hace tiempo Lisanna me dio uno, tuve que disimular que me lo comía, era demasiado dulce, después me dolió el estómago así que nunca más he vuelto a comer uno**

 **-¿Y como le haces cuando te regalan uno por San Valentín?**

 **-No los tiro si es lo que piensas** -Desvío la mirada. **\- He intentado comerlos pero con sólo pensar que me volverán hacer daño, mejor se los regalo a los niños, Azuka y Romeo son mis cómplices**

Prefirió ya no hacer más preguntas y cambiar de tema. Lucy no podia creer que en realidad podia existir que alguien no le gustaba los dulces. ¡Era algo ilógico! A todo el mundo le gustaban los dulces, hasta Gray, Gajeel y Laxus les gustaba de vez en cuando comer dulces y nunca se negaban. Así que a partir de ese día se propuso una meta, encontraría el dulce perfecto para que Natsu pudiera disfrutar de ese pequeño pedacito de felicidad que se podía derretir en la boca.

Nunca bajaría la mano, una Heartfilia nunca se hecharia para atrás o dejaría de llamarse Lucy Heartfilia.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

Aunque siendo sinceros, realmente ya empezaba a rendirse. Siguieron los días y meses comprando varias bolsitas de dulces de diferentes sabores y visitando en secreto a Wendy para que está pudiera curar algunas pequeñas caries que empezaban a formarse entre sus dientes. Era increíble que aquella magia que Wendy la ocupaba para curarlos y que les otorgaba diferentes propiedades en batalla, podía curar algunas caries, aunque al final de todo, si lo utilizas mucho, puede que para la próxima esta ya no te cure, por lo que variaba los días que visitaba a la pequeña niña.

Le ofrecía algunos dulces a Natsu pero al igual que todas las veces pasadas sólo arrugaba la nariz y prefería comer otra cosa. Aunque había otra cosa curiosa, un día probó haciendo algunas galletas como algunos pasteles, el chico no se negaba a comerlos. Claro, como era comida basada en harinas y algunas escencias como complementos, el chico los comía agusto.

 **-Es que el dulce de Lucy no es tan exagerado como el de demás personas**

 **-No entiendo** -Dijo Lucy.

 **-Si** -Se metió varias galletas con chispas de chocolate a la boca. **\- Tu no exageras a la hora de ponerle algo dulce a la mezcla, así que está bien para mi**

Lucy comprendió aquello, así que le siguió haciendo al chico diferentes postres, los cuales Natsu nunca le podía decir que no así que con mucho gusto se comía aquellos dulces, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo haría comer dulces, al menos debería encontrar algún buen dulce que al chico le podía gustar y hasta le pediría más, no importaba si tardaría más de lo esperado pero lo encontraría.

Volvieron a pasar algunos meses hasta que en una tienda encontró un nuevo producto. Eran pequeñas bolitas de dulce con varias capas de picante hasta llegar a un centro más picante. Emocionada tomo aquella bolsa y la compró, sabía que el chico era muy fan del picante, así que pensó que le podría llegar a gustar. Corrió lo más rápido posible a su casa donde ya se encontraba Natsu leyendo una de las tantas revistas que tenia ahí.

 **-¡Mira Natsu!** -Grito feliz Lucy para mostrarle la bolsita de caramelos picantes.

 **-¿Aún no te rindes?**

 **-Nunca me rendire** -Dijo decidida.

Natsu la ignoró con la revista. A Lucy le dio igual, quería también probar aquel curioso dulce, el cual era muy famoso entre algunas personas, según eso le había dicho la cajera. Abrió la bolsita donde adentro se encontraban a estas bolitas de caramelo en bolsitas individuales. De reojo vio a Natsu, había desviado su mirada de la revista por aquel caramelo picante. Sonrió satisfecha, el chico estaba curioso por probar aquel caramelo. Tal vez su desarrollado olfato al fin había llegado al olor picoso.

Destapó la bolsita individual y tomo aquella bolita. Se veía inofensiva aunque en la bolsa grande decía que tuvieran cuidado con las personas que no estaban acostumbradas a comer dicho picante. No le dio importancia, metió la bolita en su boca y empezó a saborearla, tenía un sabor dulce, le había empezado a gustar hasta que llegó a una capa de picante, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear y empezó a buscar agua desesperada.

Natsu se levanto con rapidez, no se le podía ocurrir alguna manera para ayudarla más que, aunque era un tanto arriesgado, iba a correr el riesgo. Tomo a Lucy de los hombros y fue tan rápido aquella acción que sólo se dio cuenta de que la estaba besando. Fue un beso donde la lengua de Natsu entró en su boca y le quito aquel dulce. Se separaron con cuidado, Lucy con las mejillas rojas y Natsu con una sonrisa.

 **-Tenías razón Lucy** -Sonrió antes de robarle un último beso. **\- Al fin encontré un dulce que me puede gustar y más si viene de ti**

Antes de que Lucy pudiera reaccionar, Natsu ya se había acercado a la ventana, antes de que saltará, este volteo y enseñó el dulce que hasta hace un momento estaba en su boca soltó una risita y al fin se fue. Un grito avergonzado salió de ella, olvidó que le había dejado aquel sabor picante en la lengua. Se supone que su primer beso con Natsu no debería ser de esa manera.

Aunque no pudo evitar que fue lindo pero no tenía porque llegar a ser así. Pronto volvió a pensar ¿Acaso estaba pensando que su primer beso siempre era de Natsu? Ahora literal si podía morir de la vergüenza aunque, aquella pequeña sonrisita de su rostro no se lo quitaba nadie. Natsu había encontrado un dulce que le gustará y aunque no había sido de la manera en la que imagino, bueno, no importaba.

Por otro lado, Natsu no se había ido exactamente de la casa de Lucy. Se encontraba escondido en el techo saboreando aquel caramelo picante, le daba igual que al día siguiente tendría que lidiar con Lucy y darle explicaciones por aquel beso. No se arrepentia, sonrió una última vez y miro el cielo.

Sabía bien aquel caramelo picante.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Fue divertido cuando escribí esta historia porque al momento de leer los temas yo ya tenía en mente lo que iba a escribir, fue como que algo divertido. Ya esperen para los siguientes temas, será aún mucho mejor.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**

 **Por cada comentario que dejan sin tener obligación alguna, el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más energías de seguir escribiendo y compartiendo sus historias.**

 **Nos vemos al primer día. Espero que realmente lo disfruten como todas las anteriores historias.**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 7 de Septiembre de 2018**


	3. Day 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **El tan ansiado primer día llega a nosotros. Aquí es donde la semana llena de dulzura y hermosura empezara. Una apuesta había empezado por saber quien se había confesado primero, muchos apostaban por él, otros más por ella. Sólo una persona apostaba de que habían sido ambos. ¿Porqué tenía una sonrisa superior? Porque el sabía muchas cosas.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **Day 1: Confession - Confesión**

* * *

Fue curioso como es que llegamos a este punto donde todos querían saber algo con suma importancia y tanto fue el misticismo que habían organizado una junta secreta a espaldas de sus compañeros de salón, incluso chicos de otras escuelas como también profesores y directivos; y es que había sido una gran sorpresa para todo el mundo, así que se encontraban en aquel lugar para poder discutir sobre ello. Y es que los mismo no a podían poner de acuerdo sobre si fue primero Lucy o si fue primero Natsu.

¿Quién se confesó primero?

Era la palabra escrita en aquel pizarrón, el cual estaba dividido en tres secciones, una parte donde decía el nombre de Lucy, la segunda sección donde estaba el nombre de Natsu y una donde decía que habían sido ambos al mismo tiempo. En cada una de las secciones tenían escritos varios palitos donde se podía contar quienes habían apostado por alguna de las tres opciones.

Y es que desde hace un mes la chica dulce pero torpe pero violenta, llorona, de buen cuerpo, obsesionada con llaves antiguas y una de las cerebrito de la escuela llamada Lucy Heartfilia, se había hecho novia del capitán del equipo de básquet quien al mismo tiempo era un idiota para las clases, le gustaba el picante, armar peleas pero de un noble corazón cuando veía a sus compañeros en problemas les salvaba el trasero, también conocido como Natsu Dragneel.

Nadie sabía como se habían hecho novios.

Se podía apreciar que tanto en el nombre de Natsu como el de Lucy, se podían contar muchos quienes habían votado por alguno de ellos, sin embargo, sólo había una persona quien había votado por la sección de al mismo tiempo. Muchos creían ridículo aquella opción y muchos pensaban en querer retirarlo de ahí, si no fuera porque fue un pequeño anciano quien votó por aquella opción y quien realmente era el director de aquella institución, su nombre era Makarov Dreyar.

Era ridículo que una persona con basta experiencia había votado por esa opción sin embargo aquel anciano estaba seguro que le ganaría el dinero a todos esos mocosos. ¿Porqué aquella sonrisa socarrona aparecía en su rostro? Bueno, porque había un pequeño secreto detrás de toda esa apuesta.

Y justo ahora descubriremos aquel secreto.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

Makarov sabía que desde que ambos eran unos niños y los dejaban en la guardería Fairy, los pequeños tenían una gran conexión, era tan impresionante que si veían a Lucy llorar, Natsu iba a su rescate y de igual manera, si veían a Natsu triste o enojado, Lucy le abrazaba y le hacía que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Desde que conocio a ese pequeños empezó de igual manera apostar con los padres de los mismos. Fue algo curioso ver como los padres lloraban comicamente cuando supieron que el primer beso de los pequeños fue entre ellos. Como un buen abuelo, ya que así todos lo veían cuando aún así ya tenía un nieto. Cuido a esos dos pequeños y les leía muchas historias como aquella sobre un dragón cuidando a una princesa y al final en cuento, la princesa se iba con el príncipe, cosa que a Lucy no le gustó.

 **-La princesa debió irse con el dragón** -Habló la pequeña.

 **-¿Porqué lo dices?** -Pregunto curioso Makarov.

 **-Porque el dragón siempre la estuvo cuidando, se notaba que no era malo** -Hizo un puchero.

 **-Pues si yo soy el dragón y Lucy la princesa, prometo que ningún príncipe te alejara de mí** -Hablo el pequeño Natsu con decision.

 **-¿Me lo prometes Natsu?** -La pequeña Lucy alzó su meñique.

 **-Te lo prometo Lucy** -Y el pequeño Natsu cerraba aquel trato con su meñique.

Makarov sonrió disimuladamente ante aquella promesa que hicieron de pequeños. Con el tiempo los vio crecer y como el amor y el cariño que tenían por el otro era demasiado grande. Aunque podían existir pleitos, alguna que otra discusión por las bromas o por otra cosa, ellos siempre dejaban a un lado su orgullo para estar juntos y perdonarse.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta como el amor se comportaba de diferentes maneras en las personas. Aquellos niños crecieron hasta convertirse en unos adolescentes, que aún sin antes ser pareja, ya se tomaban de la mano y se buscaban aún cuando estuvieran en otros salones. En realidad fue Makarov quien le dio un impulso a Natsu para que conociera sobre aquellos sentimientos que empezaba a tener por Lucy.

 **-Pero abuelo, no se si realmente Lucy siente algo por mi**

 **-Te lo juro** -Makarov soltó una risita. **\- Lucy te quiere mucho, lo he visto con los años**

 **-Pero ¿Cómo podría confesarle?**

 **-Sólo se tu mismo y ella te dirá que si**

Claro, tenía que decirle eso a que asustara a la chica porque este empezaba alejarse. Natsu era un idiota pero al final en cuenta era el idiota enamorado. Fueron unos dos años donde ambos jóvenes trataban de hablar con el otro acerca de sus sentimientos pero teniendo en cuenta que sus compañeros les interrumpía como los grupos de la escuela donde pertenecían.

Realmente fue duro ese tiempo. Sin embargo, el mes anterior cuando había salido a caminar, escucho la suave risa de ambos jóvenes. Al acercarse un poco se dio cuenta que ambos se reían mientras a columpiaban en aquel parque cercano a la escuela. Se quedó un rato observando cuando ambos jóvenes empezaron a gritar, iba a intervenir cuando escuchó esas palabras de ambos.

 **-¿Qué no te das cuenta que odio cuando ríes con alguien más porque te amo?**

 **-¡Te amo estúpido Natsu por eso odio cuando alguien más se te acerca!**

Un silencio se formó. Las mejillas de ambos se calentaron y sólo desviaron su mirada. Un silencio se formó, Makarov de preocupó de que probablemente nada sería igual pero fue Natsu quien rompió con aquel silencio tomando la mano de la chica.

 **-¿Es en serio?**

 **-¡Claro que si!** -Lucy lloraba con las mejillas rojas.

 **-Mis sentimientos también son verdaderos Lucy** -Natsu sonrió avergonzado.

Con cuidado, Natsu acercó sus pulgares a los ojos de la chica para limpiar aquellas lágrimas. Lucy miraba embobada al mismo y fue sólo un impulso quien hizo que sus ojos se cerrarán y sus labios se juntaran. Makarov sonrió contento, ya era tiempo que ambos jóvenes fueran felices juntos, ese amor y cariño de ambos era muy notorio.

Volvió a caminar tranquilo pero ahora con dirección diferente, era tiempo de cobrar el dinero apostado a los padres de ambos jóvenes.

 **-¡Mira abuelo!** -Natsu sonreía mientras arrastraba a una sonrojada Lucy de la mano. **\- Lucy y yo ya somos novios**

 **-Realmente me alegra Natsu** -Makarov sonrió. **\- Ahora no la dejes ir**

 **-Se lo prometi a Lucy desde hace tiempo** -Natsu sonrió. **\- Nunca dejaría que mi princesa se fuera de mi lado**

 **-Vamos Natsu, me averguenzas**

Los tres soltaron una risita. Su historia de amor apenas empezaba.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

Y así fue como llegamos a un mes después de aquella declaración y donde Makarov había sido uno de los primeros en saber sobre aquella hermosa y tierna relación. Tanto Natsu como Lucy lo habían mantenido en secreto hasta que sin querer habían sido descubiertos besándose detrás de la escuela, muchos decían que sólo había sido un beso, otros más que había sido un beso mucho más hambriento y con algunos roces.

Fue el motivo por el cual todos empezaron apostar y averiguar como había sido realmente, sin embargo, tanto como Lucy y como Natsu no les habían dicho. Donde la reunión ultra secreta había sido iterrumpida por la más chismosa de la escuela y de la ciudad, Mirajane, alias el demonio de Fairy. Le sacaba la información a quien quería de una manera que dejaba traumado al informante.

 **-¡Fueron los dos al mismo tiempo!**

 **-¿Qué?** -Todos gritaron impresionados.

Varios miraban el pizarrón, otros más empezaban a despedirse de la mesada apostada. Makarov sólo rezaba porque no les hubiera hecho nada, esos jóvenes aún tenían que crecer como para lo que ella les hizo. Bueno, podía recompensarles después de cobrar el dinero de todos ellos quienes apostaron. Una sonrisa superior apareció en él y estirando la mano esperaba aquel dinero.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar. Lucy y Natsu no sabían como habían llegado a esa situación, Mira, los había encadenado de la muñeca y hasta que no le dijeran quien se confesó primero, entonces no les daría la llave. Para su buena suerte ambos hablaron, para su mala suerte, la llave no existía y antes de reclamarle a la misma esta ya había desaparecido.

Justo ahora ambos jóvenes querían cortarla pero las ganas de ir al baño ganaban más y no se decidían por si entrar donde estaban los hombres o donde estaban las mujeres. Realmente era una mala suerte.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Realmente lamentó la tardanza por apenas escribir este capítulo pero como estuve ocupada entonces apenas tuve el tiempo para escribir. Con suerte ya tenía la historia en mente, sólo me faltaba desarrollarla de una manera tierna y comida. Como realmente eran ellos dos.**

 **Contestaré aquellos comentarios que me dejaron, muchas gracias por ellos:**

 **Guest: Lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el primer capítulo, tenía que ser algo lindo y algo típico de ellos, realmente me gustó**

 **FerluccyLunatics: Aquí está otro capítulo, espero que esperes los demás con mucha ansia.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**

 **Por cada comentario que dejan sin tener obligación alguna, el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más energías de seguir escribiendo y compartiendo sus historias.**

 **Nos vemos al primer día. Espero que realmente lo disfruten como todas las anteriores historias.**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Sábado 8 de Septiembre de 2018**


	4. Day 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **El segundo día ha llegado. Los besos son inocentes y más si se tratan de pequeño niños. Crecen y se dan cuenta de aquellos sentimientos tan hermosos que los envuelve. El amor es hermoso pero besar a la persona amada lo es aún más.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **Day 2: Kisses - Besos**

* * *

¿Qué significa un beso?

Puede significar muchas cosas pero entre ellas, las mas importantes en el mundo serian el amor, cariño, amistad, pasión, reconciliación, perdón y alivio, podrían existir más significados pero estos eran los más esenciales en la vida de todo ser humano. Al final en cuenta, era una muestra de ese cariño a varias personas como familia o amigos pero había un tipo especial que sólo se le daba a alguien que se ama con todo el corazón.

De esto hablaremos ahora.

Si pudiera ser posible, Natsu y Lucy podrían contar el número de besos que se habían dado desde el momento en que empezaron a salir hasta el momento de ahora, el presente pero el problema era que al momento que se besaban, ese hermoso momento cuando cerraban los ojos y sus labios de juntaban con los otros, eran capaces de olvidar hasta su nombre y veían las estrellas. Es por eso que siempre perdían la cuenta y tenían que volver a iniciar.

Aunque si sus padres podrían avergonzarlos más, estos dos supuestos amigos de infancia ya se habían dado su primer beso desde que eran pequeños niños, aunque sólo se tratará de pegar sus labios y ya. Esa vez, Natsu se había soltado a reír y Lucy solo miraba con una sonrisita. Un beso inocente y que realmente no contenia alguna segunda intención. Fue hermoso aquella etapa de la infancia pero como todo, tienen que crecer.

Sus pequeñas manitas se unían cuando iban de camino a la guardería y un pequeño beso en las mejillas siempre compartían. Habían aprendido a ser muy buenos amigos y aunque a veces se separaban por empezar a jugar con sus demás compañeritos, a la hora de la salida volvían a juntarse, besar las mejillas del otro y dormirse juntos en el carro de alguno de sus padres.

Incluso cuando la pequeña Lucy tenía pesadillas, era normal encontrar a Natsu tomar su mano y llenarle el rostro de pequeños besitos para calmarla y que está tuviera una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Eran sentimientos puros y hermosos, no contenían maldad o segundas intenciones. Era la mejor etapa para que ambos empezarán a pensar en algo a futuro.

 **-Natchu** -Gritaba feliz la pequeña Lucy al ver a su amigo en la entrada de la guardería.

 **-Luce** -El pequeño Natsu alargaba la "e" para que sonara como "i".

Ambos pequeños se tomaban de la mano y Lucy era la primera en besar las mejillas del de pelo rosa y este besaba la frente de la pequeña. Se sonreían y empezaban a caminar pensando en que podrían jugar ese día y lo que sus mamás les habían preparado para comer. Sin duda, era la etapa más hermosa.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

Siendo adolescentes, Natsu se sonrojaba un poco cuando Lucy le besaba la mejilla, era un tanto vergonzoso y más cuando sus compañeros se burlaban, cosa que a Lucy le daba igual porque ella sabía ya que sentimientos tenía por Natsu. Así que aunque el chico le pudiera que dejará de hacerlo, ahí se podía encontrar a su rubia compañera para tomar su mano y jugar con él.

Bueno, se podría decir que eso sólo le molestaba cuando estaban rodeado de gente o de sus mismos compañeros, porque una vez que estaban solos en la casa del alguno de los dos, Natsu siempre atacaba a Lucy con cosquillas y con varios besos en las mejillas de la chica. Incluso se habían llegado a besar sin ser novios, sólo amigos.

Aunque ese sólo amigos no podia durar para siempre. Porque por los celos de Natsu y la inseguridad de Lucy, fue lo que llevo a ambos a declararse. Claro, los dos sabían sus sentimientos, sabían que aquello que sentían era demasiado fuerte como para poder romperse con facilidad. Y así una vez que estaban aclaradas todo tema de discusión, nerviosamente se tomaban de las manos, sus rostros estaban rojos y a penas y podían soportar verse a las caras.

 **-Esto es estúpido** -Hablo Natsu avergonzado. **\- Muchas veces ya nos hemos besado ¿Porqué no te puedo ver ahora?**

 **-Porque antes no estábamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos** -Lucy sonrió antes de tomar el rostro de Natsu por las mejillas. **\- Pero ahora que estamos conscientes, muchas veces podíamos llegar avergonzarnos por lo qu hicimos en el pasado**

 **-¿Te avergüenza que te besara?**

 **-No ¿Y Tú?**

 **-Tampoco** -Ambos se soltaron a reir. **\- Somos unos idiotas**

 **-Muy idiotas**

Se miraron y cerraron sus ojos, la confianza que entregaban en ese momento era muy grande, el cariño y el amor era infinito. Sus labios se juntaron, un pequeño movimiento de labios y solo se separaron para pegar sus frentes y mirarse con ese cariño que lo hacían crecer desde que podían recordar. Ambos pensaron que una vez que su relación empezara, ambos iban a cambiar, tenían miedo de aquellos cambios.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que aquel cariño y amor con el que se trataban, seguía ahí presente, no tenían porque cambiar para demostrarse cuanto se amaban, sólo tenían que ser ellos mismos. Sólo tenían que ser ellos mismos cuando se abrazaban en las noches de tormenta mientras miraban las pequeñas gotas deslizarse por la ventana. Ser ellos mismos, observando las hojas de los árboles caer cuando el otoño había empezado. Ser ellos mismos para salir a jugar con la nieve y tomar chocolate caliente cuando estuvieran fríos.

Sin embargo, aqui se agregaba una cosa más. Aquellos dulces besos, aquellas dulces caricias y palabras llenas de tanto amor, todo esto se juntaba a lo que ahora hacían. Ya no solamente eran amigos porque, amigos siempre iban a ser; los mejores si fuera posible, ahora serían una hermosa pareja que se besaria con cariño, que se demostrarian cada día cuánto se amaban y que sobre todas las cosas, siempre estarían juntos.

Porque así empezaba este amor verdadero.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

Natsu había sentido que había dormido demasiado, cosa que fue rara al principio. Abrió los ojos perezoso para mirar aquel pequeño despertador al lado de su cama. Se movió un poco, después ignoro la hora y miro a su lado derecho. Justo ahí se encontraba aquella hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y mejillas rosadas. No pudo evitar sonreír y besar sus párpados al igual que sus mejillas, era una de esas oportunidades que tenia cuando despertaba temprano. Era el hombre más feliz junto con su hermosa mujer la cual sonreía entre sueños, no pudo evitar tomar su mano y besarla con cariño hasta llegar a esos dos pequeños accesorios uno de color plateado y otro de color dorado que adornaba su dedo medio.

Ahora que tenían ambos 28 años y que ambos ya estaban juntos, nunca olvidaría todos aquellos detalles que siempre vivieron. Aunque cada vez que se besaban olvidaban cuantos besos llevaban desde que a conocieron, realmente no importaba volver a iniciar si es con tal de besar aquellos deliciosos y suaves labios. La veía tan dormida que sólo sonrió, era la primera vez que dormía tan seguido y no la encontraba caminando por toda la casa. Así que beso una última vez sus labios para descubrir un poco su cuerpo hasta mostrar un adorable pijama cubrir su gran estómago.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción, con cuidado poso sus manos y sintió como ese pequeño ser se movía. Beso su estómago con cuidado y cariño, ahora no solamente su esposa tendría sus besos, ahora llegaría un nuevo integrante el cual podría abrazar y consolar, besar su pequeña frente al igual que sus regordetas mejillas, con sólo imaginar, volvió a emocionarse.

 **-No olvides que te amamos pequeña** -Susurro con cariño. **\- Y que mamá y papá ya te está esperando para darte mucho amor** -Volvio a besar el estómago, soltó una suave risa cuando la sintió moverse. **\- Te quiero mi pequeña niña**

Sintió a Lucy moverse, soltaba un gritito satisfecho. Abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa y vio a su querido esposo sonreír y besar su gran barriga, realmente tenía miedo que Natsu ya no quisiera tocarla aún con esa gran barriga pero ver aquella sonrisa cada mañana, aquella emoción, era realmente hermoso.

 **-Buenos días Natsu** -Acarició la cabellera rosa con cariño.

 **-Buenos días cariño** -Sonrió Natsu. **\- Ya despertó mamá, así que déjame darle los buenos días**

Beso por última vez la gran barriga. Beso por beso, subió poco a poco por su cuerpo, beso hasta llegar a su pecho y besar también su cuello donde Lucy empezó a soltar risitas. Cuando llego a su rostro se sonrieron con ese cariño que nunca se había marchado. Sus ojos miraron los labios del otro, cerraron sus ojos y sus labios al fin se unieron. Las caricias empezaban y los suspiros continuaban. Natsu fue el primero en separarse y sonreír con ese cariño.

 **-Me encanta besarte** -Dijo un tanto coqueto.

 **-A mi igual** -Lucy sonrió. **\- ¿Cuántos besos llevamos desde que nos conocemos?**

 **-Siempre tenemos que iniciar la cuenta** -Ambos rieron.

Sin duda el amor era hermoso y besarse era mucho mejor.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Tal vez no tarde mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo pero es que a mi me gustaría subir los capítulos conforme es el día. Así que este capítulo atrasado realmente espero que les gustará.**

 **Contestaré aquellos comentarios que me dejaron, muchas gracias por ellos:**

 **Stormy night of rain92: ¡Hola! Si, ya empezó esta Week y aunque tarde un poquito en actualizar si espero que los disfruten que los escribo con tanto amor.**

 **AngelNanashi: Muchas gracias por comprender, realmente espero poder subirlo a tiempo pero gracias de todas maneras. Espero que realmente les guste.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**

 **Por cada comentario que dejan sin tener obligación alguna, el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más energías de seguir escribiendo y compartiendo sus historias.**

 **Nos vemos al primer día. Espero que realmente lo disfruten como todas las anteriores historias.**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 9 de Septiembre de 2018**


	5. Day 3

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **El tercer día llega con emoción. Un cielo nocturno, las estrellas iluminando y la luna presente, es el escenario perfecto para la historia de este día. Sentimientos y sonrisas al aire. Historias, comodidad y una manta compartida para pasar la noche.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **Day 3: Comfort/Blanket - Comodidad / Manta**

* * *

Estrellas elevándose en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, el silencio de la oscuridad presente y la luz de luna iluminando con majestuosidad el hermoso bosque que se escondía y que era perteneciente a Magnolia. Las luces de las calles apagadas, pequeñas lacrimas con baja iluminación, eran las únicas que alumbraban el camino al lugar indicado para observarlas mejor.

Personas riendo y cantando, otras más bailando y brindando por la noche tan cálida en la que podían apreciar con admiración el hermoso espectáculo presente en el momento. Sin embargo, en aquel espectáculo nocturno faltaban dos personas, las cuales se encontraban escondidas en una de las montañas de Magnolia.

Pequeñas luces adornando su improvisado campamento, algunas mochilas y dos bolsas de dormir. En una manta tirada sobre el suave pasto, se encontraban ahí. Mirando con más tranquilidad el cielo y es que esa noche, las estrellas iban a brillar con más intensidad y la luna estaría lo más cerca posible de la tierra, cosa que desde el lugar donde se encontraban, se podía apreciar.

 **-Y esa es la constelación del león** -Habló.

 **-Creo que puedo verla** -Tuvo que entre cerrar un poco sus ojos. **\- ¿Y cual es la de Plue?**

 **-Si no mal me equivoco** -Ella pensó para empezar a ver el cielo nocturno de esa noche. **\- Creo que es esa**

 **-¿Qué demonios es eso?**

Tanto Natsu como Lucy, soltaban un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Lo bueno que habían podido escapar de sus ruidosos compañeros de gremio, ninguno de los dos querían que esa bella noche fuera un campo de guerra entre alcohol y personas peleando. Ni Happy sabía que se habían escapado a esa parte.

Realmente era el momento más tranquilo de sus vidas.

 **-Sabes Natsu** -Habló para llamar la atención de su compañero. **\- Cuando era pequeña y mamá aún vivía, siempre que había estrellas así nos acostabamos en el pasto y empezaba a contarme historias relacionadas con las constelaciones**

 **-¿Cómo que historias te contaba?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-Sobre antiguas leyendas** -Sonrió. **\- Sobre bestias poderosas y la unión de las estrellas con los humanos**

Un nuevo silencio se formó. Natsu miraba con interés el cielo, de alguna manera, sentía que algo así ya había pasado en el pasado. Era un secreto para todos que el había empezado a recordar todo sobre su pasado, la vida con sus padres y la felicidad con su hermano mayor. Suspiro, alzó una de sus manos, trataba de alcanzar las estrellas pero era inútil, los humanos aun no tenían las herramientas para poder tocarlas. Tuvo que bajar la mano y acariciar el suave pasto.

 **-Cuando era pequeño, mamá nos cantaba para que fueramos a dormir** -Volteó a su lado para ver a Lucy sorprendida, iba ser la única quien le contaría aquel secreto sobre su pasado. **\- Papá nos narraba historias y Zeref me cuidaba de toda pesadilla**

 **-¿Recuerdas tu pasado?**

 **-Algo así** -Soltó una risita. **\- Noches como estas me recuerda mucho a ese entonces**

Lucy sonrió. Fue en ese momento que comprendió que ella iba a ser la única que escucharía sobre el pasado de su compañero rosado, tuvo que tomar la mano de su compañero y dedicarle aquella gran sonrisa de su rostro. Se perdieron por un momento en los ojos del otro, sus manos enlazadas y aquella tranquilidad con la que contaban era lo más cómodo que hubieran querido. Natsu empezaba a narrar, alzaba sus manos y creaba pequeñas figuras con su fuego, a según esas figuras tenían forma de su familia como de aquellos personajes de las historias que le contaban pero no tenía nada de eso.

Lucy carcajeaba, era como de esos titiriteros en las ferias. Prestaba atención a cada historia que el chico contaba como lo que hacía con sus familia en ese entonces. La noche era larga, las estrellas prestarian atención a los humanos y la luna sería su único confidente, para ambos era perfecto, habría mucho que contar.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

Lucy no supo en que momento se durmió, mucho menos supo como había llegado a esa situación. Natsu la abrazaba, la bufanda del mago de fuego cubría sus cuellos y aquella manta la cual el chico siempre cargaba entre sus cosas se encontraba cubriendo sus cuerpos.

El cielo se aclaraba, el sol empezaba a salir y solo había sido un recuerdo aquellas estrellas y gran luna adornando el cielo. Soltó una risita, el cabello de Natsu le causaba cosquillas. No dudo más y lo acaricio con cariño, escuchar como el chico reía y la abrazaba más, era realmente lindo. Eran de esos pequeños y hermosos momentos que no querían que se acabarán. Hasta podia sentir que se trataba de un sueño pero para su buena suerte no era así.

Se sentía especial, ella era con la única que compartía todos aquellos momentos, sería la única que escucharía aquellas historias que cada vez los unía más.

 **-Acabo de descubrir algo bueno mamá** -Susurro. **\- Que a Natsu lo quiero un poquito más cada día** -Sonrió.

En el bosque podia apreciar que la neblina había aparecido, se supone que debería tener frío pero teniendo aquella manta, la bufanda y el mago abrazandole, era su buena calefacción. Enredo más sus piernas con las de Natsu, abrazo su cintura sintiendo los músculos de su abdomen y enterró más su rostro en su pecho. Esa calidez no quería dejarla ir.

Cerro sus ojos y solo volvió a dormirse. Natsu abrió sus ojos, sus mejillas calientes y sus cuerpos unidos de esa manera, era como uno de esos sueños que solía tener, claro, no eran subidos de tono, solamente se trataban de algo lindo y cálido. Aquella calidez que ahora inundaba su pecho al saber que ella estaba ahí sólo con él. Esa emoción era especial y única, era algo que sólo compartirían ellos dos y que sólo sería su secreto.

Acarició su rubio cabello, beso ligeramente su frente y volvió abrazarla con cariño. Sonrió, aún era temprano para despertar.

 **-Espero que algún día conozcan a Luce** -Susurro.

Aquella calidez era como una nana, sus ojos pesaban y solo se quedó dormido. No importaba si al día siguiente les esperaba alguna venganza por escaparse, le daba igual ahora que podía disfrutar de estar así con Lucy.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Qué hermoso! Me imaginaba que muchos escribirian o harían ilustraciones relacionado a que ambos estuvieran envueltos en una manta en la casa de alguien disfrutando del otro. Lo mío fue más diferente, quería escribir algo diferente y este es el resultado, realmente me encantó.**

 **Contestaré aquellos comentarios que me dejaron, muchas gracias por ellos:**

 **AngelNanashi: Tenía pensado escribir otra forma de besos, ya sabes, poner como es cada beso y como es que se dio una situación con ellos pero realmente me gustó mucho como lo describi, es lindo.**

 **Gabe Logan: ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste los que siguen**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**

 **Por cada comentario que dejan sin tener obligación alguna, el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más energías de seguir escribiendo y compartiendo sus historias.**

 **Nos vemos al primer día. Espero que realmente lo disfruten como todas las anteriores historias.**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 10 de Septiembre de 2018**


	6. Day 4

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **El cuarto día llega con ternura. Se dice que las puestas de sol la disfrutas estando más con las personas que amas, disfrutar ver el naranja del cielo era lo mejor que el mundo te podía regalar. ¿Y si ellos no estaban solos? Tal vez sólo necesitaban conocerse ese día para saber que el otro era su complemento.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **Day 4: Sunset - Puesta de sol**

* * *

A veces, no podían dejar de sonreirse con ese cariño y ese amor al ver como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte provocando como el cielo se pintaba en colores rojizos, como los mismos rayos cortaban las nubes y como esperaban a que este desapareciera para dar paso a la noche junto con su amiga las estrellas y la diosa nocturna, la gran y hermosa luna.

Fue curioso como se conocieron. Ambos eran jóvenes que desconocían la existencia del otro pero ambos tenían algo más en común que realmente fue inevitable el como se conocieron, aquí es como empieza su historia. Solían quedarse hasta tarde, fuera de sus casas para ver aquel espectáculo que los unió desde esa primera vez, claro, todo había sido una coincidencia. Así es, se quedaban hasta tarde caminando por las calles de la tranquila y muy segura ciudad.

Claro, no eran los únicos, habían unas cuantas parejas que se quedaban sentadas en los parques para apreciar lo mismo, aunque algunos aprovechaban para hacer juramentos de amor eterno. Cosa que les causaba un poco de celos al ver que tenían a alguien a su lado para compartir. No podían evitar suspirar con un poco de tristeza, hacia mucho tiempo que no habían podido compartir aquel escenario con alguien. Sucesos habían ocurrido en el pasado y a veces era doloroso el recordar, el simple hecho de ver aquel hermoso escenario, era el único recordatorio que ambos tenían sobre ellos. Recordatorios bonitos y hermosos. En fin.

Aquel muchacho de cabello rosa y ojos jade, de nombre Natsu Dragneel conoció a esa chica despistada de largo cabello rubio y de hermosos ojos chocolate, gracias a una puesta de sol. Claro, no por nada diría que es una despistada cuando realmente era real, Natsu caminaba tranquilamente, sonriendo como el sol se ocultaba cuando vio a la chica. Esta venía distraída viendo, literal,el cielo en lugar de prestar atención por donde caminaba. Se le había hecho un tanto tierno y muy sorprendente porque no muchas personas prestaban atención a las maravillas que te daba el mundo mismo.

Aunque fuera con un poco de fuerza, tuvo que jalarla del brazo para evitar que la chica pasará sobre una calle muy transitada y la luz estaba en verde así haciendo que los carros avanzaran, un accidente menos en esa tranquila ciudad. Provocó que la chica chocara contra su pecho y está se quedara quieta mirándole. Era hermosa por donde la viera, delgado y muy bien desarrollado cuerpo pero aquellos ojos fueron los que más llamaron su atención.

Aunque no fue el único en pensar aquello, la chica rubia de igual manera pensó que aquel chico de extraño y alocado pelo rosa era muy guapo con aquellos ojos jade, los cuales podia derretir a cualquier mujer. Y sus brazos como su cuerpo, estaba muy bien tonificado, tuvo que sacudir un poco su cabeza para olvidar lo que hasta hace un momento había pensado y concentrarse en el agradable aroma a menta que invadía su nariz.

 **-Lo siento** -Se había disculpado avergonzada.

 **-Sólo ten más cuidado** -Suspiro. **\- Y di que te vi, si no de igual manera hubiera estado entretenido mirando el cielo**

 **-Es que me gusta verlo de igual manera** -Sonrió. **\- ¿Acaso no es hermoso ese naranja del cielo?**

 **-Si lo es** -Natsu sonrió. **\- Mi nombre es Natsu**

 **-Lucy, mucho gusto en conocerte**

Cuando menos se imaginaron, ambos ya se habían sonreído y compartido más que una palabra de salvador y salvado. Una cita habían tenido ese día en una cafetería cercana. Ambos miraban embobados por el cristal, estaban tan emocionados mirando que pronto olvidaron donde se encontraban. Sólo sabían que ese día habían descubierto a una persona con quien pudieran estar cómodos sin tener la necesidad de separarse de las personas.

Tal vez ese había sido el inicio.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

No tardaron en hacerse amigos y empezar a conversar sobre lo que les gustaba y lo que no, cuáles eran sus planes en presente y que soñaban para tener un futuro ideal. Se sorprendieron cuando encontraron que cada uno tenía muchas cosas en común con el otro. Aunque realmente, hasta esas alturas ya no era una sorpresa, era realmente algo que se esperaba del otro.

Siguieron ahí, visitando aquel parque donde varios enamorados declaraban su amor eterno y veían con mucha ilusión aquella puesta de sol. Era realmente tranquilizador, porque ahora que se tenían, realmente se sentían completos. Claro, era algo difícil de explicar pero así los había llevado a esas situaciones. Se sonreían y se despedían, eran cariñosos y de vez en cuando reían y eran serios al momento de platicar algunas cosas. Realmente, había sido impresionante como un par de desconocidos se había llevado bien en tan sólo unos meses.

Caminaban observando el cielo, riendo de cada cosa que veían y compartiendo opiniones. Tomaban citas en el atardecer donde el principal escenario era el cielo naranja, de alguna manera, a Lucy le empezaba a gustar algo de Natsu, podría ser su cabello rosa el cual al atardecer pareciera que se pintará de color rojo casi llegando a naranja. Tal vez habían sido sus ojos jade los cuales brillaban de emoción o mejor la hermosa y gran sonrisa que le mostraba.

Pero no podia evitarlo, cada vez que lo veía, sentía que su corazón brincara de la emoción y que sus mejillas se pintaran de rosado, cosa que le gustaba ver de ella al igual que su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando ante aquel escenario. No sabía que era más bello, si la hermosa sonrisa o los hermosos sentimientos que la chica le compartía.

Fue en una de esas tardes que ambos caminaban por el parque de enamorados, esperaban encontrar alguna banca vacía y sentarse para platicar un poco. Lucy no prestaba atención así que nunca se percató en que momento Natsu tomo su mano, si no fue hasta que enlazaron sus dedos. Lucy le miro un tanto sorprendida, Natsu sólo la miro con una sonrisa. Hasta ese momento las palabras ya no hacían falta, las sonrisa y aquel apretón el cual le decía que estaba bien, fue lo único para que ambos supieran que ambos eran correspondidos.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que nunca olvidarian sería su primer beso, aquel que se dieron debajo de un árbol, con el sol ocultandose y con la alegría de lo que ya sabían lo que iba ser su futuro.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

La playa era el mejor escenario, ver el mar un tanto rudo moviéndose en el horizonte, ver el sol ocultandose detrás de la misma y la cálida y ya un tanto fría arena debajo de sus pies. Se encontraba ahí una mujer rubia con un vestido blanco, su cabello rubio trenzado y un sombrero cubriendo su cabeza, aunque el sol se estuviera ocultando aún podía quemar. Esta se encontraba sentada en una banca, detrás de ella se podía apreciar varias casitas de madera al igual que varias personas caminando por ahí junto con sus hijos.

Sonreía al ver tal escenario. Había querido ignorar todo, incluso ignoró las pisadas que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Un hombre de cabello rosa, unos short negros y una camisa blanca cubriendo su pecho. Sus cortos cabellos rosas, unos lentes descansando en su cabeza y una gran sonrisa cuando al fin pudo encontrar a esa mujer.

 **-Hola cariño** -Natsu beso la mejilla de la mujer rubia.

 **-Hola** -Lucy respondió.

 **-¿Disfrutando de la vista?**

 **-Siempre** -Sonrio.

Vio como este se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a besar sus labios. Soltó una risita divertida, se separaron y miraron por un rato el cielo hasta que escucharon el grito de una pequeña niña. Al voltear a su lado se encontraron con una pequeña niña de cabello rosa y ojos dolor chocolate caminar a ellos con un pequeño gato de curioso color azul cargando en sus brazos.

Ambos adultos recibieron a la pequeña la cual se sentó en el regazo de su padre y el pequeño gatito ronroneaba ante toda caricia que recibía en su pequeña cabecita. Tanto padre como hija miraban el cielo, el peli rosa mayor le enseñaba como las pequeñas estrellas aparecían y empezaba a nombrar algunas constelaciones.

Lucy sólo sonreía, bajo su mirada y miro el pequeño anillo dorado de su dedo. Ya habían pasado años después de aquel curioso encuentro, paso años después de ser novios y después de que este pidiera su mano. Habían huido de la pequeña ciudad donde vivían para ir a lo más lejos, a una tranquila playa donde podía apreciar todos los días el naranja del cielo.

Bajo su mano a su vientre. Estaba levemente hinchado, no pudo evitar emocionarse una vez más, les enseñaria a sus pequeños niños apreciar aquellos hermosos atardeceres, no sabían en que momento encontrarían al amor de su vida ahí. Ahora sólo le tocaría disfrutar de ese momento, de su presente, al final en cuenta, el futuro ya lo habían escogido y podian disfrutar de ello.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Tal vez tarde un poquito en terminar esta Week, es que en esta semana estuve ocupada realizando un papeleo y pues me quita mucho tiempo, por eso no había tenido tiempo para escribir hasta este día que al fin pude separarme de todo tipo de problemas y empecé a pensar que era lo que me faltaba en cada capítulo. Les juro que lo acabare casi a tiempo.**

 **Contestaré aquellos comentarios que me dejaron, muchas gracias por ellos:**

 **AngelNanashi: A mi no me engañas, se que Natsu recuperará su mente o eso fue lo que me hizo creer cuando empezó hablar con el retrato de su querido hermano Zeref. Yo se que el recuerda algo pero no quiere hablar acerca de ello.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**

 **Por cada comentario que dejan sin tener obligación alguna, el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más energías de seguir escribiendo y compartiendo sus historias.**

 **Nos vemos al primer día. Espero que realmente lo disfruten como todas las anteriores historias.**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 11 de Septiembre de 2018**


	7. Day 5

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **El quinto día llega con una pregunta. ¿Qué es una aventura? Muchas respuestas pero tal vez no es la que uno espera. La energía de vivir al máximo, el sentimiento de libertad corriendo por tus venas y tal vez, compartir aquellas aventuras con alguien más a tú lado. Hay mil y un formas de describir la aventura. ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **Day 5: Adventure - Aventura**

* * *

¿A que se refiere la palabra aventura?

La misma y simple pregunta, puede tener muchas respuestas que realmente, sería un poco difícil de saber que todas de aquellas respuestas, seria la que uno está buscando.

Se podría explicar, en palabras simples, como algo nuevo el cual te traerá muchas emociones y complicaciones que tienes que superar poco a poco sin provocar más daño o dolor en alguien importante para ti. Puedes salir ganando o puedes salir perdiendo de una batalla o de un simple paseo a algún lugar con la persona importante a tú lado. Una emoción demasiado fuerte la cual cada ser humano está fascinado por pasar en su vida o por el resto de la misma. Una nueva aventura por la cual, no sabes que es lo que puede llegar, que es lo que te espera en el camino. Pero mientras sigas avanzando, descubrirías que frente a ti, se mostraba un mundo entero.

O eso era lo que tenía entendido Natsu desde un principio y cada vez que tenía ganas de vivir una nueva aventura y adquirir experiencia de ella. Desde que su padre biológico, porque desde hace algunos años empezó a recordar cómo es que habían sido sus padres como su hermano mayor cuando aún vivían juntos en aquel tranquilo pueblo de hace ya algunos años en el pasado, como cuando Igneel le contará sobre aquellas aventuras que siempre hacían en sus tardes cuando era un dragón joven y estúpido que le gustaba la emoción de las aventuras como del peligro que se puede vivir en cada una de estas. Su espíritu siempre fue de aventurero, ser libre y caminar por todo lugar para vivir todo tipo de aventuras y retos que te iba dejando el destino mismo. Ser el más fuerte y valiente, poder tener miedos y sueños.

Para eso, Natsu también sentía que era el significado de la palabra aventuras.

Sí, todo sonaba bonito y lindo. Hasta el momento que Lucy apareció en su vida, aquella chica que de igual manera, tenía ganas de soñar, de seguir viviendo y aquel espíritu libre de aventuras. Tal vez fue aquello lo que le atrajo, aunque también se podía decir que eran sus ojos chocolates pero por el momento, no hablaremos de ello. Tantos años a su lado, criando aquellos sentimientos de su corazón que fueron creciendo por más tiempo que eran cultivados hasta que los mismos florecieron y fueron mostrados a ella. Realmente fue un alivio que de igual manera, le aceptaba los mismos y empezaran a actuar un poco más como pareja de lo que ya actuaban antes de serlo. Aquellos años que salió con ella, aquellos sentimientos que se convirtieron en una aventura más. Incluso la idea de casarse con Lucy, cosa que fue sorpresiva porque fue el chico de cabello rosa quien se lo pidió directamente después de tanto tiempo aunque la chica le dijera que necesitarían más tiempo para conocerse. ¿Qué tiempo hacía falta cuando ellos se conocieron y saben todo del otro?

Tal vez fue aquella respuesta la que no le agrado a Natsu pero de igual manera, le otorgo el tiempo necesario, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por sacar aquel tema a la primera oportunidad que se le ocurrió pero grande fue su sorpresa que después de aquello de lo que tanto tiempo Lucy pensó, que al final, acepto pasar su vida, enlazar su vida con la de él. Su dragón interior, se alegro de aquel momento.

Natsu también vio como el matrimonio como una nueva aventura, una muy arriesgada aventura con la chica que le daba patadas cada vez que la cagaba aunque siendo ella una chica tan linda y amorosa, bueno, no tendría problema con ello. Al final, era perdonado y la reconciliación era lo mejor para ambos, después de casarse, aquella vida se volvió interesante. Todo iba bien, una gran relación viento en pompa, una esposa linda y amorosa aunque ruda y peligrosa cuando la molestaba y le quitaba las novelas que estaba escribiendo. Incluso Happy siendo ese pequeño niño de cabellos azules y orejas azules que se asomaban con curiosidad de su pequeña cabeza, gracias a Charles se pudo transformar en uno, que le daba alegría a la casa.

De alguna manera, sentía que algo más le faltaba. Pero no le tomo importancia hasta que llego ese día.

 **-Natsu, estoy embarazada**

Hasta que una aventura más venía en camino.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

De por si Lucy era un tanto molesta y fastidiosa que había días en las que no podía soportar verla, en aquel estado era mucho peor pero no podía hacer o decir nada. ¿Por qué? Tal vez era por el amor y el cariño que le tenía a la chica como a ese pequeño cachorro de dragón que empezaba a crecer en su vientre y que amo desde el primer momento que supo de su existencia. Consentir a Lucy y soportar todas aquellas palabras y demás gritos que la chica soltaba, aquellos tan extraños y asquerosos antojos. Consentirla más de lo que ya era, aunque eso no le incomodaba ni mucho menos le molestaba. Al contrario, le gustaba abrazarla con cariño y con cuidado mientras sentía como con su calor corporal, ella se quedaba dormida y era cuando posaba con cariño su grande mano en su vientre.

 _ **-La mayor de las aventuras, será aquella con la que vivas con la persona correcta a tu lado, aquella persona con la que ames compartir todo tipo de momentos y aprendas a vivir de ellos**_

 _ **-¿Y papá tiene una gran aventura junto con mamá y Zeref y yo?** _-No pudo evitar preguntar el pequeño Natsu Dragneel a su padre biológico. Ambos observaban las estrellas aquella vez. Ver la gran sonrisa de su padre al momento que lo alzaba y lo abrazaba.

 _ **-Sera la aventura más grande que podrás experimentar al momento de encontrar a esa chica que ames, una maravillosa aventura que se complementara con unos excelentes niños que aprenderán a vivir y disfrutar gracias a ti** _-Explico su padre con un gran orgullo en su rostro, una enorme sonrisa que no supo porque la olvido por mucho tiempo.

 _ **-Eso suena complicado, no lo entiendo**_

 _ **-Cuando llegue ese momento, lo entenderás**_

Fueron aquellas palabras que empezaba a recordar de su antigua vida. Y en las que podía ver a su padre en ellas. Comprendió cada una de ellas al momento de conocer a Lucy, al momento de saber que existe un pequeño cachorro de dragón en aquel cálido vientre que se encargaría de cuidar.

No podía evitar sonreír un tanto embobado por ella, tal vez se convertía en masoquista pero daba igual por ella, por su seguridad y felicidad. Le daba igual cuando quería daba todo por ellos. Era lo que provocaba el amor y el cariño que sentía por ella y por aquel pequeño ser que crecía cada vez más y empezaba amarlo un poquito más de lo esperado, que con los meses, dio sus primeras patadas y movimientos y no pudo evitar sentir que lloraba al igual, que se emocionaba por ver cómo reaccionaba a su voz y lo buscaba en especifico a él. Se ocultaba y dejaba de moverse cuando otras personas empezaban acercarse a él. Natsu le aseguraba que no tenía que tener miedo porque todas esas personas desconocidas, eran su familia.

Fue un día tranquilo donde sintió emoción pero también un poco de terror. Donde se sintió en el borde de un tren y las ganas de vomitar estaban a punto de hacer efecto en él, si no fuera por Lucy que lo necesitaba a su lado para poder tomar su mano y poder tranquilizarse porque la misma se sentía tan nerviosa, fue aquel que le dio una pequeña fuerza y su compañía para que no se sintiera de esa manera. Fue en aquella vez que sintió por primera vez, el peso de todos esos años sobre sus hombros pero todo quedo en el olvido al momento de escuchar aquel llanto. Alzo la mirada buscando y lo que encontró. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, con emoción. Con amor y cariño. Donde por primera vez, alguien veía llorar al gran y poderoso Natsu Dragneel al momento de tomar entre sus brazos a ese pequeño ser que no dejaba de llorar hasta que sintió su calor corporal. Aquella pelusa rosa, aquellos ojos castaños. Era lo más hermoso, aparte de Lucy, que en toda su vida vio.

 **-Eres hermosa, eres muy hermosa** -No dejaba de repetirse. Lucy observaba en silencio y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sintió el beso de Natsu en su frente y como la abrazaba con cariño. **\- Muchas gracias Lucy, muchas gracias por dejarme vivir una aventura más a tú lado**

 **-También te amo tonto dragón de fuego**

Ambos no pudieron evitar compartir un beso y ver a la menor que soltaba un bostezo y buscaba aquel calor para poder dormir.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

El fuerte jalón a su cabello provoco que regresara a la normalidad. Soltó un gran quejido al igual que le regañaba que dejara de hacer aquello pero lo único que escucho, fueron las carcajadas de esos mocosos. ¿Qué más daba cuando solo era un jalón de cabello? No pudo evitar sonreír y mirar con atención aquel escenario. Aquella pequeña niña que se había sentado en sus hombros y de nombre Aster de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños era la que había provocado el jalón a su cabello. Colgado de su brazo izquierdo, se encontraba Ignea, su segundo hijo de cabellos rojos y ojos dorados, parecido a un dragón, que solo se la pasaba molestándolo. Era una desgracia que ese mocoso saliera parecido a él y ahora, no sabía si en algún momento, le sacaría canas verdes.

Pero tomándolo de la mano derecha, se encontraba su primer hija. Heria Nanshy de cabellos rosados y ojos chocolate. Le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por lo divertido que era para sus hermanos menores, aquella pequeña niña que vio nacer aquella vez y que no pudo evitar llorar con sus cuatro hijos. Vio al lado de ella a Lucy que tenía en brazos al pequeño Agni, de cabellos oscuros y ojos jade que en estos momentos, se encontraban ocultos por lo dormido que se encontraba el infante. Como la familia que eran, empezaban a caminar al gremio, donde todos los esperaban.

 **-Mi padre me dijo que algún día yo viviría mi propia aventura** -Hablo Natsu.

 **-¿Y la estás viviendo?** -Pregunto curiosa Lucy.

 **-A su lado, todos los días es una nueva aventura** -Respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. **\- Me dijo que una familia será la aventura más grande que podre experimentar al momento de encontrar a esa chica que ame** -Miro de reojo a Lucy, ella no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una risita al sentir como sus mejillas se pintaban levemente. **\- Una maravillosa aventura que se complementara con unos excelentes niños que aprenderán a vivir y disfrutar gracias a nosotros**

Y lo sentía de esa manera. Con sus cuatro mocosos, vivía al máximo, vivía mil y un aventuras con ellos a su lado. Les enseñaba a vivir y a disfrutar al máximo la vida. Sabía que las aventuras no terminarían ahí, aún continuarían y sus mocosos vivirían sus propias aventuras.

Tal vez este sea el verdadero significado de aventura. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Lo sé, sé que me van a decir. ¡Dos malditos años para poder continuar? Lo sé y sé que probablemente los decepcione por tardarme demasiado. Y créanme que me siento mal al momento de recordar que solo lo deje en pausa. Pero es que por ese tiempo, yo estaba ocupada y también, tenía algunos pequeños y cuantos problemas encima. Fueron difícil de quitar porque realmente pase algunos meses sin querer escribir por esos problemas, fue algo realmente doloroso pero sé que no debo excusarme pero esa es la verdad. Estaba cansada y sin ánimos y solo simplemente, deje de hacer algunas cosas. Me enfoque en otras categorías nuevas y seguí escribiendo dejando atrás lo que tanto me gustaba. Estoy escribiendo para una causa justa. Muchos de nosotros que nos encontramos en cuarentena en nuestras casas, pasamos mucho tiempo en aburrimiento y desesperación, entonces, desde que empezó la cuarentena en mi país, he escrito al menos, un capitulo por día. Aunque en estos momentos, me estoy enfocando en terminar de escribir todas esas historias que he dejado en el abandono. Me estoy poniendo al corriente para todos ustedes. Para que todas estas historias, por fin puedan tener un final. ¡Así que por favor sigan creyendo en mí! Subiré nuevas historias y terminare las que ya tengo aquí. ¡Se los prometo! Estaré muy activa para poder olvidar por un momento todos estos temas y sentirnos más tranquilos.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El link de mi pagina como el demás redes sociales, las pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario que dejan sin tener obligación alguna, el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más energías de seguir escribiendo y compartiendo sus historias.**

 **Nos vemos al sexto día. Espero que realmente lo disfruten como todas las anteriores historias.**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 29 de Abril de 2020**


	8. Day 6

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **El sexto día llega con un fuerte sentimiento de escudo y espada. No importa el mundo donde se encuentren y mucho menos, el tipo de especies o seres que sean. No importa el lugar y la situación que se vive. Porque su amor es único, es verdadero y es especial para dos seres que siempre se encontraran y se amaran. Donde siempre serán su escudo y su espada.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **Day 6: Protection - Protección**

* * *

 **-Yo seré tú espada, yo seré tu escudo, no permitiré que alguien más llegue a lastimar a Lucy**

Aquellas palabras que Lucy escucho de Natsu al momento que su amigo de la infancia, ahora ya un joven adulto, presencio como su padre le había dado un una cachetada y tirado al piso mientras solo la regañaba por ser una inútil y no poder sacar buenas calificaciones en economía como toda heredera suya que se supone que es y quien estará a cargo de la empresa junto con aquel que destine como su marido y dependerá del hijo que dé a luz. No pudo evitar que en ese momento, sus lágrimas empezaran aparecer en sus ojos y como poco a poco, las mismas empezaban a resbalar. Hasta cierto punto, dejo de dolerle aquellos golpes que su padre siempre le daba cuando hacia algo mal pero aquellas palabras frías, aquella mirada sin sentimientos. Aún le dolía más.

Le partía más el corazón. Pero era Natsu quien la consolaba, quien, en sus brazos cálidos y fuertes, la cobijaban y le permitía llorar todo lo que quisiera, lloraba todo lo que soportaba y todo lo que sus hombros, ya no aguantarían más. Quien le daba suaves y cariñosas palmadas a su espalda para que pudiera desahogarse mientras le contaba que había pasado esa vez y porque seguía teniendo algunas marcas de golpes en sus brazos. Como era aquel el que le besaba la frente en cada noche que tenía oportunidad de huir de casa para solo llegar a su lado. Aquel que desde hace tiempo, ya no veía como un simple amigo como él ya no la veía como una simple amiga. Donde el dolor de uno, era el dolor del otro. La felicidad de uno, era la felicidad del otro. Así sucesivamente. Pero ante el miedo que la misma Lucy tenía por su padre, prefería dejar a un lado todo tipo de sentimientos que tenía por él y solo obedecía ciegamente a su padre.

Pero esa vez que fue Natsu el que presencio todo lo que su padre le hacía y no lo soporto más. Se interpuso entre su padre y ella, con aquella furia marcada en su rostro como veía con atención, aquellas venas que se resaltaban de sus brazos y su frente.

 **-¿Quién te crees para interponerte entre asuntos de mi hija y yo?** -Pregunto su padre con molestia.

 **-Yo soy el hombre que ama a su hija, que soporta verla llorar porque ama la sonrisa que al día siguiente siempre me dedica, porque me duele verla de esta manera pero siempre me he aguantado porque ella me lo pide** -Escupió molesto Natsu. **-Me he cansado, ya no voy a permitir que le siga haciendo esto a su propia hija ¿Acaso no la quiere? ¿Acaso no la ama como su esposa le pidió que lo hiciera ante su falta?**

 **-Por favor Natsu** -Suplicaba Lucy con aquellas lagrimas en su rostro mientras sobaba su muy adolorida mejilla. **\- Ya no digas nada, solo vete, por favor**

 **-¡Tú no sabes nada maldito mocoso!** -Grito su padre. **\- Ahora entiendo porque mi hija es como una cualquiera**

El golpe que Natsu le dedico al padre de Lucy en ese momento, fue algo que nunca se olvidaría. No iba a permitir que así hablaran de la chica tan dulce y tierna que siempre trata de ser. Aquella que siempre se esfuerza por sonreír a pesar del dolor de los golpes. Aprovechando que su padre se encontraba tirado en el piso, tomo la mano de Lucy para poder correr. Empezar a huir y empezar a vivir.

 **-No permitiré que le hagas esto a la vida de Lucy, la cuidare mejor que tú, le daré un mejor futuro de lo que tu planeabas hacerlo** -Amenazo Natsu. **\- Nunca vuelva a buscarla porque no sabrá nada de nosotros nunca más, de eso me encargare yo**

 **-Natsu** -Susurraba Lucy atenta aquellas palabras cálidas.

 **-¡Vamos Lucy, hay que seguir!**

Fue esa última vez en la que Jude Heartfilia vio a su hija. Lamentándose de todo el dolor que le causo siendo ya tarde para sentirse de esa manera. Muriendo triste y solo por su culpa. Mientras tanto, Natsu y Lucy, pudiendo disfrutar de su vida como realmente era necesario. Alejados de todo dolor y protegiéndose mutuamente.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

 **-Yo seré tú espada, yo seré tu escudo, no permitiré que alguien más te llegue a lastimar**

Eran las palabras que un enfurecido mago de fuego siempre pronunciaba al ver como la persona que más amaba, siempre era lastimada, tal vez por un error o tal vez porque era propósito. Siempre pensaban que se trataba de su debilidad, la maga de espíritus celestiales y si, realmente era su debilidad como también, era su fortaleza. Lucy era su preciado tesoro que un dragón siempre se sentiría celoso si se acercara a ella o en tal caso, era capaz de volverse loco cuando veía como alguien la maltrataba de esa manera que era imposible el poder controlar cada una de las emociones que en ese momento, explotaban de una manera sorprendente. No importaba si el enemigo frente a él era demasiado fuerte, no importaba si se trataba de un mismísimo dios, aquel que lastime a sus amigos, a su familia como a Lucy, era su enemigo.

Se metían con el tipo equivocado al hacerle tal cosa.

Furioso. Golpeaba a diestra y siniestra. Dejaba salir todo su poder, su dolor y su furia. Era imposible que alguien más quisiera controlarlo, era imposible que alguien quisiera detenerlo, porque una vez que empezaba, era difícil que se parara.

 **-¡Natsu!**

O eso era lo que creían. Al momento que sentía los brazos de ella a su espalda, era cuando su furia se detenía, todos aquellos sentimientos se descargaban y caía de rodillas junto con el pequeño cuerpo a sus espaldas. Veía frente a él como había terminado con sus enemigos, como ya no quedaba nada. Olía a fuego y cenizas pero sobre todo, olía a su querida Lucy. Aquellas amargas lágrimas que nunca le ha gustado ver salir de ella, como aquella sangre que salía de su cuerpo. Como odiaba ese maldito aroma que solo le provocaba nauseas. Se había descontrolado una vez más al ver la manera tan cruel en la que habían lastimado a Lucy y como se burlaban de ella. Tomo un poco de aire y lo soltó casi al mismo tiempo como un suspiro. Solo fue cuestión de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con la chica que se mantenía a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza y cerrando sus ojos con esa misma fuerza.

 **-¿Estas bien Lucy? ¿Puedes moverte?**

 **-Estoy bien, me duele un poco** -Murmuro la maga celestial. **\- Ahora si te pasaste un poco Natsu, no tenías porque hacer eso**

 **-Nadie tiene derecho a dañarte, nadie tiene derecho de burlarte de ti** -Murmuro con enojo Natsu. Se dio la vuelta para envolverla entre sus brazos y aspirar suavemente su aroma, no hizo caso a los gritos de enojo de ella. **\- Siempre te metes en problemas estúpida Lucy, siempre lo haces**

 **-Es tu culpa por tomar una misión difícil** -Se quejo Lucy. **\- Pero gracias Natsu, se que siempre estarás ahí para salvar mi trasero**

Ambos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. No les importaba que todo el mundo los viera abrazados de esa manera porque sabían, Lucy era la única capaz de detener la furia de Natsu. Aunque Natsu siempre se comportara como su escudo y espada, era Lucy quien siempre lo protegía. Ambos hacían una buena pareja de escucho y espada.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

 **-Yo seré tú espada, yo seré tu escudo, no permitiré que alguien más te llegue a lastimar sin antes pasar sobre mi cadáver**

Un amor prohibido entre la princesa del reino de la Luz y el príncipe dragón del reino de la Oscuridad. Siempre guerras, siempre disputas entre ambos reinos que nunca eran capaces de llegar a una paz. Sin embargo, el amor entre ambos era algo que nunca se creyó que se diera entre ambos herederos. Aquella princesa de dorados cabellos siendo tomada de la mano mientras corrían ante aquella turbia furiosa. Aquel dragón que serbia de su escudo, queriendo lanzar el fuego de su boca pero le era prohibido ante aquellos seres que no tenían porque sufrir, a palabras de su hermosa princesa.

Un amor prohibido entre ambas especies. Un amor que solo a ellos les pertenecía. El suave palpitar de sus corazones como las manos que nunca más quisieron separarse. Aquellos ojos que solo se miraban al otro, aquellas sonrisas y sentimientos que eran tan únicos pero a la vez, tan bellos que era imposible que no salieran a la luz. Aunque teniendo siempre cuidado de que nadie los viera, esta vez había sido imposible cuando los encontraron compartiendo un beso tan amoroso que todas las personas a su alrededor, no pudieron evitar furiosos y asustados. El príncipe dragón no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, no a ella y ese pequeño ser que dormía en su vientre. Ninguno tenía la culpa. No importaba si se tenían que enfrentar a los reyes de ambos reinos, nunca permitiría que lo alejaran de ella.

 **-¡Por favor Natsu, ya no pelees contra ellos!**

 **-Perdóname Luce pero tengo que hacerlo** -Le respondía con una gran y sincera sonrisa en su rostro. **\- No voy a permitir que alguien le haga daño a mi familia**

 **-Pero no tenemos donde ir**

 **-Entonces hay que huir** -Natsu la tomo entre brazos para que en ese momento, sus grandes alas empezaran a moverse y alzarse. **\- Nuestros reinos siempre estarán en disputas, nosotros no podemos hacer nada porque ni siquiera nos aceptan, no voy a permitir que alguien le haga daño a la mujer que amo por algo como esto**

Aquellas palabras de seguridad y protección que escucho de su fiel dragón. Solo provoco que sus mejillas se pintaran de un suave rojo, sus ojos brillaran de la emoción y se abrazar más a él. Esperando que aquel futuro de huida, sea más brillante que aquella soledad y tristeza de sus reinos.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

No importaba si eran humanos, si eran magos o criaturas de otras especies. El amor que siempre se guarda en el corazón, es eterno, es especial y es lo más hermoso que puede que algunos, solo sientan envidia. Aquellos sentimientos, aquel cariño que siempre se guardaban, era único. Aquella fuerza que sacaban de algún lado para proteger a la persona que más amaban. Aquel escudo que siempre eran ante las adversidades.

Era de esa manera en la que podían demostrar su amor.

 **-¡Papá!**

Hasta incluso en las pesadillas.

Al momento que escucho como entraba de una manera ruda a su cuarto esa pequeña niña, no pudo evitar despertar y mirar como loco a su querida esposa que se había despertado ante aquel grito. Miraron como su pequeña niña subía rápido a su cama y los abrazaba con aquellos ojitos llorosos y el temblor en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente cubrieron a la menor entre abrazos, palabras de consuelo y besos para tranquilizarla.

 **-No temas mi niña, que papá y mamá siempre estarán aquí para protegerte** -Susurraba aquel hombre de cabellos rosados. **\- Siempre estaremos aquí para protegerte de las horribles pesadillas.**

 **-¿Lo prometes papá?**

La menor vio a sus padres sonreír mientras la envolvían y le hacían cosquillas.

 **-Lo prometemos cariño** -Le susurro la mujer de cabellos amarillos mientras besaba su nariz. **\- Ahora a dormir, estaremos aquí a tu lado hasta que despiertes, no temas mi niña, no hay nada que temer ahora que estas con nosotros**

Como espada y escudo. Sin importar quienes eran o en qué mundo estaban. Siempre estaban ahí para protegerse, siempre estarían ahí para proteger a esos pequeños que necesitaban de un abrazo de los mismos. De eso se trataba la protección. Una fuerza y magia tan poderosa, que atravesaba mundos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda. Seguiré escribiendo los capítulos de esta historia hasta que se terminen los días. Así que prácticamente y oficialmente. Quedan dos últimos capítulos para poder terminar la historia. Alabado sea el poder del NaLu que genera en mí y no importa si me encuentro cansada, porque siempre terminare escribiendo. ¡Quiero dormir!**

 **Contestare a sus mensajes:**

 **Lu Hermida: XD lo sé, yo de igual manera tuve que volver a leerlo para saber en qué fue lo que me quede y como es que escribía. Ahora que me doy cuenta. He evolucionado mucho en escribir así que estuve un poco dudosa sobre ello pero como ahora escribo de esta otra manera, creo que se me hace más fácil. ¡Espero que pase la cuarentena para poder buscar un trabajo y poder comprarme un celular y arreglar mi computadora! ¡Igualmente, muchos abrazos!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El link de mi pagina como el demás redes sociales, las pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario que dejan sin tener obligación alguna, el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más energías de seguir escribiendo y compartiendo sus historias.**

 **Nos vemos al sexto día. Espero que realmente lo disfruten como todas las anteriores historias.**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Jueves 30 de Abril de 2020**


	9. Day 7

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **El séptimo y penúltimo día ha llegado con fuertes sentimientos y con un camino lleno de luz y alegrías que nunca los llevaría al lado oscuro mientras se mantienen a su lado. Sus manos se juntaban y nunca las separarían. Sus ojos se miraban y nunca mirarían a alguien más. Sus corazones se sincronizarían y empezarían a vivir miles de aventuras. Infinidad de mundos por descubrir. Porque mientras estaban juntos, nada saldría mal.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **Day 7: Future – Futuro**

* * *

Las estrellas que se encargan de guiar su camino en la oscuridad. Los rayos del sol que aparecen al siguiente día para indicar el nacimiento de un nuevo día. Todo aquello es lo que se aprecia al momento de alzar el rostro al cielo y poder observar aquellos grandes y maravillosos escenarios en su total plenitud. Alzar la mano millones de veces para poder y querer alcanzar lo que nadie es capaz de alcanzar. Desear en ese momento, tener unas alas para poder alzarse y perderse en algún mundo, en algún lugar que se pueda llegar. Pero simplemente, era imposible el querer hacer eso porque aún en tierra, hay muchas cosas que hacer, hay muchas cosas por las cuales se pueda soñar y hacer realidad. Eso era realmente lo que apasionaba sus corazones, aquello por lo que siempre se quedaban en tierra y se encargaba de tomar su mano para no dejarlos ir, no sin antes, llevarlo primero al contrario.

Al momento que sus ojos se conectaban, no podían evitar soltar una pequeña risita y afianzar aun mejor aquellas manos que no se querían soltar nunca, y no es como si quisieran hacerlo. El tamaño perfecto, el calor indicado. La persona destinada y el camino que se mostraba ante ellos para que siguieran caminando.

En aquel momento donde los ojos color jade y los ojos color chocolate chocaban. No dudaban, nunca lo hacían porque de eso se trataba aquella ciega confianza que tienen desde el momento que se conocieron. No había maldad, era imposible que existiera algo como eso. No había tristeza y dolor, solo felicidad y carcajadas que provocaban un severo dolor de estomago como dolor de garganta por la fuerza que se pueda sentir en ese momento. Aquel semblante triste, automáticamente se cambiaba por algo de alegría. Y los corazones que se unían en ese momento como uno solo, indicaba que la principal magia de todo, era el amor. Siempre ha sido el amor y siempre seria de esa manera. No había discusiones, no había pleitos, solamente eso que albergaban como su mayor tesoro y que se encargaban de dejarlo libre al momento que sus manos se encontraban y eran capaces de conectarse en ese momento.

¿Alguien más parecido a ellos, era capaz de ver aquel cielo?

¿Alguien más parecido a ellos, era capaz de sentir lo mismo que ellos sentían?

No existía un tal vez, no existía un quizá porque las palabras siempre eran certeras, siempre eran palabras completas, un sentimiento de seguridad. Estaban completamente seguros que sean el tipo de personas o seres que sean en este y otros mundos que aún les falta por conocer y que realmente ansiaban poder tener los años completos para ver todo, miraban aquellos cielos con atención como ellos probablemente lo estén haciendo en este momento. Sentían aquellos sentimientos que solo sus corazones compartían al momento de que estuvieran juntos y aunque exista el silencio, la tranquilidad del momento, era lo mejor que podían llegar a sentir. Cerrar los ojos y aspirar aquel tranquilo aire que era capaz de revolver sus cabellos como combinar miles de fragancias que se pudieran encontrar en el sitio.

Tranquilidad y paz. Emociones que poco a poco empezarían a descubrir pero sabían que mientras se encontraban juntos, entonces había una infinidad que para ellos aun se les hacia desconocido y que no dudarían en mirar con atención y saber el significado de todo.

Sabían que podían llegar a caer, sabían que en algún momento, se encontrarían con aquella oscuridad de la que siempre han querido evitar. Sabían que podían ocurrir cosas como esas que en algún momento, podían llegar a dudar, podían no escuchar sus corazones como siempre lo han hecho para guiarse. Sabían que cosas malas y tristes podían ocurrir. Sabían que podían llegar a perderse. Perder toda luz que guiaba su camino. Podía llegar a ser difícil, podía llegar a ser doloroso. Pero aquel sentimiento de no querer perderse, era aún más fuerte de lo que pueden llegar a imaginar. Aquel sentimiento de protección que sentían por el otro, era difícil que llegara a desaparecer. Aquellos sentimientos que los envuelven y que les hace sentir que algo no está bien con el otro, sería aquel que les alertaría sobre el otro. Que les indicaría que algo no está como siempre imaginaron. Solo sería hasta ese momento, en donde volverían a juntar sus manos, en donde sentirían aquella calidez contraria como la dulce y refrescante fragancia al momento que sus brazos se unieran en aquel muy ansiado abrazo que necesitaban para calmarse, para poder encontrarse.

Era de esta manera, en la que ambos podían volver a encontrar el camino. Era de esta manera en la que podían volver a ver la luz y seguir por aquel sendero que solo les pertenecía. Aquel futuro que podrían vislumbrar al momento que sus manos volvieran a juntar y empezaran a caminar para poder encontrar más aventuras por las cuales seguirán viviendo como lo han hecho en todo este tiempo.

 **-¿Estas lista para caminar a mi lado, Lucy?** -Preguntaba Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ver como ella buscaba su mano de manera inconsciente y enlazar sus dedos en un fuerte apretón que realmente, no quieran separar sus manos nunca. **\- ¡Vamos por una aventura más! ¡Riesgos por los cuales sobreviviremos y un gran camino que siempre seguiremos!**

 **-¡Si, Natsu!** -Lucy le respondía aquella sonrisa con otra sonrisa, con sus mejillas levemente rojas y con la seguridad, de que él se mantendrá a su lado pase lo que pase. Por siempre. **\- ¡Vamos a conseguir más aventuras para poder escribir en mis historias! ¡Vamos a seguir caminando!**

No podían evitar verse con atención. Apreciar aquellas grandes sonrisas como sentir que sus corazones, buscaban más aventuras que querían buscar y compartir con los demás al momento que regresen.

 **-¡Espérenme! ¡No se vayan sin mí!**

Una tercera y peque voz escucharon. Ver a Happy volar por ellos y abrazarlos por la espalda con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y pequeñas carcajadas que sacaba el pequeño minino.

 **-¡Eres muy lento Happy!** -Se quejaba Natsu con aquella usual sonrisa en su rostro. **\- Ya te íbamos a dejar si no te apresurabas en llegar**

 **-¡Son crueles!** -Lloraba de manera dramática el gato azul. **\- Estaba preparando mi maleta con deliciosos pescados que me duraran toda la misión**

 **-Happy, siempre dices eso pero te comes los peces a la primera oportunidad que tienes** -Se burlo Lucy.

 **-Eres un monstruo sin corazón Lucy ¡Natsu dile algo a la malvada villana!**

 **-Pero es que tiene razón, siempre te comes los peces**

 **-¡Ya no son mis amigos!**

El trió de amigos soltaba risitas que pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas. Al escuchar que el tren estaba a punto de llega, decidieron empezar a correr para no perderlo. Para no perder toda oportunidad de seguir caminando. Happy volaba a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Podría burlarse de ellos al momento de regresar al gremio y comentar que se encontró con ambos magos, tomados de la mano. ¡Ya tenían en mente, la infinidad de bromas que haría respecto a eso!

De eso se trataba el futuro que tenían de ahora en adelante. Un futuro que quisieran conocer aquello a lo que aún era desconocido para ellos. Un futuro que estarían muy ansiosos por cumplir juntos, como siempre lo han estado desde aquella vez que se conocieron y se tomaron de las manos para huir del ejército. Manos que nunca más volverían a soltar y ojos que nunca mirarían a otra persona más que aquellos que han sido sus compañeros de aventuras.

¡A seguir viviendo las aventuras!

¡A seguir disfrutando de un futuro lleno de vida y alegrías!

 **-¡Vamos hacer aún más orgullosos a nuestra familia!**

 **-¡Sí!**

De eso se trataba Fairy Tail. Solo de eso. De futuro y de vida por descubrir. Que tan maravilloso gremio que era. Y las personas que estaban dentro, lo eran mucho más. Era de esta manera en la que iniciaba el nuevo futuro de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Al fin! El penúltimo día y mañana, se mostrara el final de esta historia que realmente me lamento recordar que prácticamente, tarde dos años en terminarla ¡Dos años! Es demasiado tiempo (empieza a recordar la infinidad de historias que no ha terminado) Olvídenlo, hay historias que tienen fechas mucho más largas. ¡Prometo actualizarlas a su debido tiempo! Aunque prácticamente tenga que volver a leer las historias para saber en qué fue lo que me quede.**

 **Responderé a sus comentarios:**

 **Camilo navas: ¡Que viva el NaLu! Aunque debo recordar que es una historia de hace dos años que no tuve oportunidad de terminar hasta este momento. ¡Es muy grato saber que te gusta! ¡No te olvides del final de esta historia!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El link de mi pagina como el demás redes sociales, las pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario que dejan sin tener obligación alguna, el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más energías de seguir escribiendo y compartiendo sus historias.**

 **Nos vemos al último día que se trata de un bonus. Espero que realmente lo disfruten como todas las anteriores historias.**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 1 de Mayo de 2020**


	10. BONUS 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **El ultimo día y el último Bonus ha llegado. La semana ha llegado a su fin con una historia de una promesa infantil y una hermosa historia sobre peluches y celos que se crean por que no es justo que no le de todas aquellas atenciones. ¿Quién ganara? ¿Qué pasara? Es de esta manera en la que nos despedimos de estas maravillosas historias.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **BONUS 2: Plushies/Peluches**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, era una coleccionista empedernida de peluches. ¿La razón? Bueno, creo que no debe existir razón alguna para poder coleccionar en tu cuarto, sobre las cosas que te gustan. Le gustaba guardar en su cuarto peluches grandes y pequeños. De todas formas y materiales que se pueden utilizar para poder crear todos aquellos tesoros que guardaba con recelo y que solo permitía a unas cuantas personas, el poder tocarlas. A sus amigas se los tenía permitido porque fue gracias a ellas que algunos de esos peluches han podido conseguir. A su madre, solamente le dejaba tocarlos porque ella siempre los limpiaba con delicadeza y no era como el bruto de su padre por querer deshacerse de tantos peluches que solo le causan alergia.

Era una completa tragedia que como ella y su madre, le prohíban hacer aquello.

Solo hay uno en especial que nadie puede tocar, que está prohibido que siquiera lo abracen o lo miren porque si es tanto problemático que la separen de ese peluche. A menos de que vaya a la escuela pero al momento de regresar, siempre tenía al peluche a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras soltaba suspiro alguno.

¿De quién se trataba?

Simple. De un peluche de dragón de rojas escamas y mirada tierna, un tanto desgastado pero que no le importaba porque lo abrazaba para irse a dormir y tener aquellos buenos sueños que siempre deseaba. La trataba con mucho cuidado y cariño.

¿Por qué era tan especial este peluche?

Hace algunos años con Natsu Dragneel, su mejor amigo de la infancia, hizo una promesa en ese momento que el pequeño niño de cabello rosa le gano ese peluche en la feria local y porque ella, se encontraba llorando por no poder conseguir aquel gran premio de un oso de conejo pero a pesar de que él mismo no pudo conseguirlo, bueno, un se gano un pequeño peluche de dragón que no dudo en obsequiárselo. Pero en ese momento que le dio el pequeño peluche, nunca llego a imaginar que detrás de el mismo, estarían ocultos otros sentimientos.

 _ **-Luce** _-El pequeño de cabello rosa mostro todos sus dientes mientras un gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas pero también era evidente, aquel nerviosismo y temor que se mostraba en el menor. _ **\- Cuidemos a este pequeño como si fuera nuestro pequeño niño ¿Lo cuidaremos juntos, verdad?**_

 _ **-Si** _-La pequeña Lucy en ese momento sonrió. _ **\- Te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien pero no le hagas daño a nuestro hijo por tus imprudencias y definitivamente aléjate del fuego cuando lo mantengas a tu lado**_

 _ **-¿Eh? Ya tan rápido me pones reglas ¡Serás una mala madre!** _-El pequeño le enseño la lengua.

 _ **-Y tú serás el peor padre que he visto** _-La pequeña de igual manera, le enseño la lengua.

Lucy no podía evitar recordar aquellos momentos vergonzosos como aquella petición que le hizo Natsu pero tampoco le incomodo. Después de todo, con ese mismo tiempo que tuvieron para crecer, se dieron cuenta ambos de sus sentimientos aunque no podían evitar caer en nerviosismo y tonterías. Cada que Lucy tenía en sus brazos a ese pequeño peluche de dragón, era inevitable que le dedicara un delicado y tierno beso en el hocico del mismo.

 **-¡Vamos a jugar Luce!**

En el momento que Natsu entraba al cuarto de Lucy, no podía evitar caminar con cuidado para evitar pisar alguno de esos peluches y evitar que la dueña del mismo, lo sacar a patadas de ahí. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto al momento exacto en el que Lucy beso la trompa del peluche. ¿Se podían sentir celos de un peluche? No lo sabía pero en ese momento, podía sentir unos sentimientos bastante parecidos que empezaban aparecer.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

Habían jugado videojuegos que Natsu había llevado, no podían evitar soltar algún pequeño grito ganador y frustrado que en algunas ocasiones, el padre de Lucy había subido a su cuarto para pedirles que guardaran silencio mientras atendía algunas llamadas. Claro, siempre era así cuando frustraban su diversión. Dejaron los videojuegos a un lado para poner algunas películas que estaban en la plataforma virtual y que habían prometido, verlas juntos.

Algunas palomitas que Lucy fue a preparar al igual que algunas gaseosas. Natsu aprovechaba ese momento para quedarse en su cuarto y mirar de mala manera aquel peluche de dragón que hace algunos años, le había regalado a la misma al ver que no paraba de llorar y se encontraban los dos solos mientras sus padres se encargaban de comprarles algo de comer. Tomo aquel peluche y lo señalo.

 **-Es imposible que tenga celos de mi propio hijo** -Le acuso Natsu. **\- Pero quiero que me escuches, Lucy es solo mía, así que no voy a permitir que un hijo mío, me quite el cariño y el amor de ella que he tenido desde hace tiempo, no permitiré que me quites más besos de los que me perteneces por derecho ¿Me has escuchado?**

Pero no escucho palabras alguna. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no se dio cuenta que la puerta se encontraba medio abierta y quien había escuchado aquellas palabras, se trataba de Lucy que no podía con su rostro, se sentía tan caliente que no sabía cómo iba a mirar en ese momento a Natsu. Tuvo que tomar un poco de aire y hacer un poco de ruido para ver como Natsu miraba un tanto aburrido la pantalla con la pausa de aquella película que habían querido ver.

 **#NaLuFluffWeek2018**

La película transcurría con normalidad. Comían palomitas y de vez en cuando, se miraban, hasta cierto punto, se perdían algunas cosas que pasaban en la misma pero les daba igual. Al momento que Lucy tomo entre brazos al peluche dragón, fue algo que Natsu no soporto más. Quito de los brazos de ella aquel peluche para poder recargar su cabeza en su regazo mientras le miraba con un pequeño puchero y en ella se mostrara un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Pregunto Lucy con timidez.

 **-No es justo que nuestro hijo también reciba atenciones** -Se quejo Natsu. **\- Yo también quiero que Lucy me de besos, me abrace y me acaricie el cabello**

Con un poco de nerviosismo. Lucy empezó acariciar aquellos rebeldes cabellos rosados, pasando sus manos con cuidado por aquellas hebras tan suaves que dudaba por momentos si realmente se trataba del cabello de un chico. En ese momento, se fijo en el rostro rojo de Natsu, aquellos ojos que había abierto y como intentaba respirar.

 **-¿Hice algo mal?**

 **-Es que, nunca creí que lo harías**

Aquellas fueron las palabras que avergonzaron más a Lucy. Quito la cabeza de Natsu de su regazo para tirarlo en el duro piso y aventarle cualquier cosa que se le ocurra por meterla en esa situación tan horrible que sentía, en algún momento, empezaría a llorar. Pero fue detenida por las manos de Natsu, aquella suavidad con la que había tomado sus muñecas y en ese momento, la atraía a su pecho para pedirle perdón y le dedicaba suaves besos en su cabello. Fue aquello lo que la tranquilizo. Sintió como con suavidad, alzaba su rostro, tomándola del mentón y ambos se miraban. Aquel sentimiento de culpa que se podía apreciar en el rostro de Natsu por causarle eso.

 **-Perdón, soy un idiota, tienes derecho de golpearme, no fue mi intención** -Murmuro con suavidad. **\- Pero si me sentí un poco molesto que a nuestro hijo le des todas esas atenciones, no debí molestarme por una tontería**

Aquellas palabras, fueron las que derritieron a Lucy. Sentir la calidez de esas palabras como la sinceridad de las mismas. No pudo evitar acariciar sus mejillas con suavidad y sonreírle al ver que realmente se disculpaba y no tramaba algo más. Si tanto se sentía de esa manera, debió decirlo desde un principio en lugar de comportarse como un idiota por todas tonterías. Se acerco un poco al momento que cerraba sus ojos y le otorgaba un suave como delicado beso en la comisura de los labios.

 **-Hay que seguir viendo la película, por favor**

Natsu no se negó, mejor dicho. No pudo decir nada al momento de ese movimiento de Lucy. Desvió su mirada sonrojado pero era imposible que decidiera apartar su mirada de ella. Que al final decidió sonreír, cargarla para sentarla en su regazo y empezar hacerse cosquillas. En ese momento Lucy intento cubrirse tomando a su hijo peluche y empezar a golpearlo un poco. No importaba que el padre de la misma, subiera a su cuarto y les diera un ultimátum. Así era como les gustaba estar.

Y pensando que empezó por los simples celos por un muñeco.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Y es de esta manera en la que llegamos al final de esta historia. Realmente agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia en su momento y que a pesar de que me tarde dos malditos años por terminarla, al fin les estoy mostrando el final de esta historia y de esta semana que para mi gusto fue muy larga (ok ya, eso fue un mal chiste) pero eso es la verdad, una cruda realidad por mis tonterías pero bueno. Espero que a todos los presentes y que al menos estén leyendo este apartado, les haya gustado todas estas historias. Por el momento, no voy a participar en Week's por asuntos de tiempo, con un poco más de tiempo, podre participar en los mismo pero por el momento, creo que se tendrán que conformar con las historias que estaré subiendo.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El link de mi pagina como el demás redes sociales, las pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario que dejan sin tener obligación alguna, el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más energías de seguir escribiendo y compartiendo sus historias.**

 **Nos vemos al sexto día. Espero que realmente lo disfruten como todas las anteriores historias.**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Sábado 2 de Mayo de 2020**

* * *

 **Yo; AnZuZu Dragneel, en pleno uso de mis facultades y siendo el año 2020. Doy por terminado este evento.**


End file.
